


Меня не интересует твое завтра

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Psychological Drama, Revolution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Карьедо слывет страной страсти, только это не значит, что он не умеет держать лицо. Держит, и великолепно – никому в голову не приходит, что великая империя через силу, стиснув зубы и сжав кулаки, заставляет себя стоять гордо, с высоко поднятой головой. Это то оружие, которое может принести Нидерландам свободу. Коварство судьбы лишь в одном: оружие не имеет рукояти, хочешь воспользоваться клинком – держи его за ровно такой же. Опасно. Безумно. Страшно. Но ради свободы Тим готов попробовать.





	Меня не интересует твое завтра

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - Нидерландская революция, конкретно - непосредственно перед регентством герцога Альбы.

Название: Меня не интересует твое завтра  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 29 июня 2015

*****************************

Табачный дым окутывает прозрачной невесомой дымкой. Обычно эта дымка дарит Нидерландам успокоение, но не сегодня и не сейчас. Стыдно признавать это даже перед самим собой, но предстоящий разговор с Испанией его пугает. Пугает столь сильно, что он намеренно медлит: долго выбирает костюм, долго не удовлетворяется сделанной ему прической и требует, чтобы слуга все переделал, долго подбирает украшения, долго раскуривает перед выходом трубку, долго дает указания лакею относительно ужина и прочих дел… И в итоге, сам того не заметив, возвращается к тому, с чего начал: на нем строгого кроя черный костюм, единственная парадная деталь которого – белый воротничок, его коротко подстриженные волосы аккуратно причесаны, как и подобает достойному господину, а украшений на нем нет и в помине – роскошь не к лицу доброму христианину.   
Конечно, он выглядит, как самый что ни на есть отпетый протестант. Тим понимает это слишком поздно – когда разодетый как богатейший гранд Испания, увидев его, презрительно морщится, отбрасывает связанные в хвост волосы с плеча на спину и цедит ядовито: «Гёз…»   
Это короткое словечко с языка Карьедо срывается резко и хлестко, как удар кнута. Тим холодеет: он ошибся, страшно ошибся, предпочтя остаться собой и даже не пытаться заигрывать с Испанией, притворяясь добрым католиком и лояльным подданным. И сейчас за эту ошибку ему придется расплачиваться по самому жестокому тарифу.   
\- Погряз в ереси, как в болоте, - кривит губы Испания, щурясь.  
Тим давит в себе желание сделать пару шагов назад: он хорошо знает, что означает этот прищур – Испания всегда щурится, когда он зол – так, словно он подслеповат (хотя, возможно, так оно и есть), но желает улавливать изменения малейших черт лица визави, чтобы не пропустить ни одной детали.   
Но он не может позволить себе отступить: его люди настроены столь решительно, что Тим, даже понимая, сколь шатко его положение, не в состоянии противостоять впитанной им в себя от тысяч людей уверенности в своей правоте. Именно поэтому, вместо того, чтобы лгать, сочиняя оправдания о том, что его заставили носить такую нелепую одежду, остричь волосы, лишили украшений и толкнули в дурную сторону, в том числе и выступить поперек воли Испании, Тим пожимает плечами и замечает:   
\- Погрязнуть, как ты говоришь, «в ереси», но при этом спасти свою душу – это, согласись, намного лучше, чем остаться в лоне католической церкви, а потом увидеться с тобой в Аду, когда нас обоих будут жарить на раскаленных сковородках.   
Лицо Испании сохраняет каменное высокомерие, но зеленые, словно у калимантанской кошки, глаза горят лютой ненавистью. Тиму приходит в голову, что, умей его сюзерен дать пламени своих глаз реальную форму, костер для Нидерланд получился бы на зависть всем инквизиторам.   
\- Как держава, верная Господу и Святому Престолу, - произносит Карьедо ровно и холодно, абсолютно уверенный в своей правоте и силе, - я не могу этого допустить.   
Здравый смысл вопит, что уже добрых пять минут следовало бы валяться в ногах у Испании, каяться в грехах, проклинать проклятых «еретиков», пособствующих самому дьяволу, и клясться, что он узрел глубины своего падения и все осознал… Карьедо, конечно же, не поверит. Но он может пощадить страну, удовлетворившись чисто номинальным восстановлением угодного ему порядка.   
Но Тим любит своих людей и свои земли слишком сильно, чтобы позволить им и дальше прозябать под испанским сапогом. Беда в том, что тот самый испанский сапог, как настоящее орудие пытки, давит не только на тех, кто под ним, но и на самого Испанию: да, Карьедо – великая империя с мощнейшим флотом, которая купается в серебре из Америки и драгоценных специях из Азии, его земли необъятны, а слово его государя тяжеловесно… вот только у всего есть оборотная сторона, и у величия тоже. Испания всегда в войне, он не может преклонить голову, не будучи готовым в то же мгновение вскочить и броситься оборонять свои владения от врагов. Испания едва ли не богатее всей Европы, но несметные богатства речным песком текут сквозь его пальцы в бездонный провал рта вечной войны: оборона, наступление, борьба с врагами внешними и врагами внутренними – теми самыми еретиками, которых он так ненавидит – и не только в самой империи, но и везде, всюду, куда он может достать.   
Карьедо слывет страной страсти, и это, бесспорно, так, вот только это не значит, что он не умеет держать лицо. Держит, и великолепно держит – никому и в голову не приходит, что великая империя через силу, стиснув зубы и сжав кулаки, заставляет себя стоять прямо и гордо, с высоко поднятой головой. Но Тим, из которого Испания, словно из губки, выжимает живительные деньги-ручьи, догадывается кое о чем.   
Испания, которому вечно не хватает денег, постоянно изнывает от жажды. Он, привыкший бросать вызов всем – стихии, странам, обстоятельствам, – брать и идти напролом, ломая хребты, пытается утолить эту мучительную жажду кровью протестантов, но это – не лекарство, а яд.   
И все это вместе – это то самое оружие, которое может принести Нидерландам свободу. Коварство судьбы только в одном: это оружие не имеет рукояти, хочешь воспользоваться клинком – держи его за ровно такой же и молись, чтобы это не стоило тебе руки. Опасно. Безумно. Страшно. Но ради свободы Тим готов попробовать.   
Именно поэтому он, вместо того, чтобы пасть на колени, лишь нагло усмехается:  
\- Ах, да, ты ведь у нас истовый католик, Испания, «любимая дщерь Святого Престола»… Забавно, не правда ли? – вдруг замечает он, прокатив на языке прозвание Испании, которым так гордятся его правители. – Даже Папа Римский, глядя на твою смазливую мордашку, не смог узнать в тебе мужчину. Готов биться об заклад, не будь он великим понтификом, он бы с удовольствием шлепнул тебя по твоей дивной заднице.   
Испания улыбнулся. Мило, невинно, словно услышал от Нидерланд веселую шутку, но стесняется посмеяться. В следующую секунду Тим получил такой силы удар, что голова мотнулась в сторону, а в шее что-то пугающе хрустнуло, но, кажется, обошлось. По щеке, рассеченной перстнем Испании, скользнула горячая капелька крови.   
Испания же, схватив его за грудки, встряхнул, как котенка, и бросил на каменные плиты дворика – с такой легкостью, словно Нидерланды – не крепкий мужчина, в чем-то даже превосходящий Карьедо по параметрам, а маленький ребенок.   
\- Мне следовало бы прямо сейчас вырвать с корнем твой гнусный язык, - шипит Испания, склонившись над ним, - но я, как полагается доброму католику, проявлю милосердие и наставлю тебя, заблудшая душонка, на праведный путь. Ты живешь торговлей…  
Тим замер. Испания прав. Нидерланды – страна, расположенная как нельзя удобнее для международной торговли. Да, у него есть своя промышленность, и очень хорошая. Да, он ловит и поставляет на рынок рыбу. Да, он строит замечательные корабли. Но главная и самая прибыльная часть его доходов – это торговля. В Нидерландах чрезвычайно развитая транспортная сеть, которой может позавидовать вся Европа. Дороги, каналы, мосты, порты – все это позволяет легко и быстро перевозить товары, и многие купцы решают здесь свои дела – поэтому в Нидерландах не только заказывают, покупают и продают, но и многажды перепродают. Те 2%, что Испания забирает от каждой сделки, сопоставимы с доходами Карьедо от целой Латинской Америки. Если Испания в наказание ударит по торговле…  
\- Торгаши так заняты обогащением, что им некогда позаботиться о своей душе, - продолжал между тем Испания, и голос его уже не шипел, а тек сладкой патокой. – Но я помогу тебе. Избавлю от лишнего груза на сердце… - лицо Карьедо внезапно искажается в презрительной гримасе и он, наклонившись в самому лицу Тима, выплевывает: - Алькабала! 1% налога от всякого недвижимого имущества, 5% - от продажи недвижимости, ну а на торговые сделки… - Испания ядовито улыбается: - 10%. От каждой сделки.   
\- Десять?! – Тим дергается, едва не сталкиваясь с Испанией лбом. – Это невозможно! Если ты сегодня назначишь такой процент, то завтра… Завтра у меня уже не будет!  
\- А меня не интересует твое завтра, hereje*, - небрежно бросил Испания, выпрямляясь и поправляя шляпу. – Один, пять и десять процентов. И точка.  
\- Дьявол… - шепчет Нидерланды в спину удаляющемуся Испании.   
Он уже чувствует, что им с Испанией предстоит немало сражений, и он готов, потому что знает – его люди тоже готовы.   
«Не интересует мое завтра… - думает он, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь. – Тогда я сам обеспечу свое завтра, чего бы мне это ни стоило».  
Антонио идет, важно чеканя шаг, и никому из тех простолюдинов, что снимают перед ним шляпы и кланяются, не приходит в голову, что этот великолепный испанский гранд, приехавший, похоже, из самой столицы, едва сдерживает дрожь в руках и рискует, не добравшись до ждущей чуть в стороне от уединенного дворика, где происходила встреча, кареты, упасть в обморок от жажды прямо на неровные булыжники мостовой.   
«Меня не интересует его завтра, - думает он, стискивая зубы и заставляя себя держать голову чуть приподнятой, хотя от этого ужасно кружится голова, - потому что я сам теряю даже свое сегодня».

Примечания:  
* hereje – исп. «еретик»


End file.
